Forbidden
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Anubis, the son of Set, the most dangerous terrorist in the U.S., also the smartest kid in his school, starts to develop a crush on Sadie, the most popular girl in school. A dare turns into a date, and kissing. But life for them can never be simple can it? Amos, Sadie's uncle has forbidden Sadie from dating Anubis. What will happen? Read to find out! Rated T because.
1. Anubis, Asked Out?

**Hey ya'll! This is my First EVER Kane Chronicles FanFic! I mean I know I am kind of new, but still! Magicians unite! Someday TKC will become one of the most famous series and we will be AWESOME! I mean awesomer than before of course. AnyWHO! This is a Mortal AU. Anubis is kind of a nerd, Dunno why, but someone needed to be a nerd and its sure as Osiris not going to be Sadie, so its Anubis. Everything else will be explained in the story! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anubis!" The teenager looked back to where he heard the voice. He saw a girl with caramel-colored hair, though a streak of red in the front. Sadie Kane, the popular girl at Hatshepsut High School. She ran to him. <em>Great. Another person to give me their homework. <em>He thought. That after all was the only possible explanation to why a popular, beautiful girl would ever talk to a geek like him. She caught her breath. "Hey. Hey. Okay, so I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" His eyes widened.

"Is this a joke? This is a dare or something, right?" He inquired. She glared at him.

"Well, yes, but I have to go anyway, so you know. Just say yes, because my girlfriends will kill me if they knew I told you it was a dare."

"Uh, Okay, I guess, then."

"Great! Um, I can drive or-"

"Its okay, I can take care of that. Um I just need to know when and where I guess."

"Okay, how about... Olive Garden? And Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Um, bye," She waved and Anubis went off again, confused, and wondering what the dinner would be like. Maybe she would really like him? Not likely, besides, that would be forbidden by her uncle, whom she lived with. Anubis's dad, Set, was the most dangerous terrorist in the U.S. and had killed Ruby Kane, Sadie's mom, and Julius Kane, her dad. Her uncle Amos Kane, now takes care of Sadie and her brother Carter. Anubis and his mother, Nepthys, almost weren't allowed into the city, since Amos is very powerful in Brooklyn, and did not want his niece and nephew 'exposed to the evil of the Chaos family'. Okay so maybe the last name wasn't helping, but still, Anubis and his mother wanted nothing to do with Set. Truthfully, he didn't really know if he liked Sadie or not. Which was probably a good thing, if he decided he liked her, he would just be putting himself through pain. She would never like him in the first place, and even if she did, Amos would kick Anubis and his mother out of Brooklyn most likely, if not he would probably throw Anubis in prison or something. As he thought about this all, he had been walking home, he was now in front of his house. He walked through the door into his house and said "I'm home Mom!"

"OK Honey! I'm just making dinner."

"Alright. I'll be in my room."

"I'll call you when its time then."

"Okay." He jogged up the stairs, went inside his room, and threw his backpack into his room. He flung himself on his bed and imagined what might happen at dinner the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hullo! So that's just the beginning! Tell me what you think! Fav andor Follow Please!**

**~Amber Ember7 **


	2. He's Really Not So Bad

**A/N: Hellooooooo! Here it is! Chapter Dos! I think that's how you spell it... Anywho! Disclaimer time! Carter...**

**Carter: Amber Ember7 does not own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Carter: Her AwesomeNess Majesty Does not own the Kane Chronicles. **

**Me: What are you forgetting?**

**Carter: I'm not doing it!**

**Yes you are!**

**Carter: Fine. *Gets down on knees, praises me* I AM NOT WORTHY! I AM NOT WORTHY!**

**Thank you! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. My uncle is sooo overprotective. <em>Sadie thought, as she stalked up to her room after the argument she'd had(and won) with her Uncle Amos. He was telling her she couldn't go. She had ended up just having to change her outfit (strapless blue dress, and strap heels), to a more 'appropriate' outfit as he had put it. She had no problem with this of course, she was not one of _those _girls. She changed into a navy blue loose halter, with black jeans, and black flats. Nicer than everyday clothes, informal for special occasions. Once she had changed she headed downstairs, and went out the door.

"Bye Amos! Bye Carter!" She yelled.

"He's not here yet though!" Her uncle yelled back.

"No, but it'll just be easier if I wait outside!"

"Okay then. Make good choices!" _My uncle's turning into my mother. Great._ She went to the sidewalk and waited right in front of the road. Right on time, Anubis showed up. She quickly hopped into the car, (a Black Honda Civic) and they drove off.

"Thanks for waiting outside."

"No problem. I didn't know what would happen if you showed up and my uncle wanted to meet you."

"Yeah. That would be awkward."

"More than awkward." She concluded. It was silent for the rest of the ride. Sadie felt giddy, she just told herself it was because she was disobeying her Uncle's rules, but she thought maybe, just maybe it was because this nerdy boy had an effect on her. She dismissed this quickly, but this thought kept prodding her in the back of the mind. Anubis parked in front of Olive Garden and got out. Just as Sadie was about to get out Anubis had opened the door on her side and gestured for her to get out. "A gentleman you are." She laughed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Lady's first?" she nodded and walked in first. A lady at the podium in the front asked:

"Table for two?" she had a thick Russian accent.

"Yes. Could we have a booth please?" Anubis asked. He had a strange thing about booths, if he had the choice he preferred to sit in them. The lady nodded and led them into the area that had booths.

Sadie nudged Anubis, "You like booths too?"

Anubis nodded. "I guess I should've asked first before-"

"I said too, you know. I like them better too."

Anubis blushed slightly. "Oh, right." The lady gave them their menus and told them their waiter would be there in a minute. "So what are you going to get?"

"I was thinking the Soup, Salad and Breadsticks deal. I was going to get the minestrone. You?"

"Same, except I am going to get the Gnocchi or whatever it is." Sadie nodded.

"Is that stuff good?"

Anubis nodded. "Delicious! Its potato in this really good white sauce. " Their waiter came and asked them what they would like. They told him their orders, he took their menus and headed off to go get their orders set. "So you like Sprite over Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes. Can I ask though, what kind of question was that?" Sadie asked, laughing at his failed conversation topic.

"Well, we haven't talked much, I was trying to get a conversation going! Obviously that was a failed attempt."

"Not completely. Cause we're talking about something still, and its not just silence." She pointed out.

"I guess."

"Okay, well here, another topic. Favorite color?"

"Black. You?"

"Black! Weird. Hrmm, Favorite song? Mine are pretty much anything by Adele."

"Dunno, I don't listen to music all that much." Sadie didn't really know how to reply to that, but it turned out that she didn't have to. Just then the waiter came with their drinks, and food. As they ate, they talked about themselves to each other to get to know each other better, and as it turned out, they had a lot in common. They grew close to each other in this short amount of time, and by the time the check came, they both knew each other so well, they probably knew more than each others parents did. It was strange, because Sadie wanted to share more with Anubis. She really liked him. He was a lot different than he seemed at school. He was so quiet and kept to himself, but now he was not afraid to say anything to her. They both reached for the check and their hands touched. His touch sent a thrill up through Sadie's arm and through the rest of her body, making her shiver. He quickly took his hand away, but she insisted that it was okay.

"We can split the bill if you want." She suggested.

"Yeah, that would work. You want to go anywhere after this?" He said as he got out his wallet and pulled out the appropriate amount of cash.

"I don't know. Does your mom know who your out with?"

"Yeah, she doesn't mind."

"Maybe we could spend more time at your house?" She was a little hopeful. Besides she wanted to meet his mom. She didn't get what was so wrong with their family. Sure Set Chaos is a terrorist, and killed her parents, but Anubis had nothing to do with that. Nothing. He was just as unlucky as she was to have a parent like that. Her uncle was just a stick-in-the-mud. He was wide -eyed, but nodded. They left the restaurant and got into the car. Soon Anubis pulled up in front of a white stucco 2 story house. It had a nice yard, obviously worked on, but the house itself was in bad shape. It seems her uncle managed to give the family one of the crappiest houses in Brooklyn. She felt extremely guilty about what her uncle had put Anubis's family through.

"Sorry, it isn't in the best shape. Its probably crap compared to what your used to. I'm sorry if your uncomfortable." he said it plainly, not with attitude, just a little sad. Not even envious. She felt even worse. They walked in and she was surprised, she suspected water damage and dilapidated ceilings. What she found was a comfy, cozy, warm, welcoming home. It had dark brown walls, but still seemed open. There was an old fluffy sofa in the center of the room, that looked really comfortable. A small T.V. sat on a coffee table. There was two plush arm chairs on either side of the sofa, and light brown carpet. In the next room she saw the kitchen, which was outdated, but clean, and an oak dining room table with a dark brown stain. Brown tiles lay across the dining and kitchen area, and a small set of stairs led down to the family room. She walked into that room as Anubis called out to his mom he was home and brought Sadie with him. This room was similar to the first but a sliding glass door was in the far corner. She felt silly but she was envious of him, having such a comfy house. Her house was white tile and white, and clean, and modern. Anubis called to her and she was snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go up to my room or what?"

"Oh, um yeah sure." She glanced back into the family room and caught sight of- was that Scattergories? It was! "God, I haven't played that in a while! I love that game!" Anubis caught glance of what she was looking at and said:  
>"You want to play?"<p>

"Can we?"

"Of course! I love that game! Especially since I usually win!"

"Oh? I'll beat you! _I _always win!"

"Ha! I believe you've met your match then! Let's play!" He ran over to the box, picked it up and set it on the dining room table. They both set up the game, and began playing. Sadie ended up winning in the end, and Anubis couldn't believe it. "What? Not possible! Wait. I need to do a recount of points."

"You don't take defeat too well do you?"

"No, since I've never been defeated, I've never had to deal with it. I demand a rematch!"

"Fine! I'll still win!"

"No, No, I'll win this time!"

* * *

><p>Scattergories was scattered all over the table, multiple papers littered the table. The di rolled on Z, and after around 25 rounds played, both won multiple times, ties also occurred, but now, both were sitting on the couch, cuddled, because it was cold outside and the house did not have heating. Sadie was okay with that though, because the way Anubis cuddled was a warm, caring way, and she liked it. They were watching <em>Get Smart <em>as they both loved that movie, and both hadn't seen it in a while. They sat cracking up, and at one point Anubis was laughing so hard that he fell over, on the couch and since Sadie was sitting on top of him, fell over with him. She landed face-first on him. Their faces centimeters apart. She had a strong impulse she couldn't control, and found herself kissing him. He was hesitant at first, but as she went on, he got into it, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. There came some noise from the kitchen and their lips parted. Only here is when Sadie realized how far she had broken her uncles rule, but she didn't care.

"Your free to continue. I won't tell your uncle." Said a beautiful voice that Sadie assumed was Nepthys. Sadie kissed Anubis again, and he kissed her back. She told herself to worry later about what she was going to do, right now, she was just going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy? YES. Sorry! LIttle different. Wanted to bring Sanubis in so I could get to the other parts! Well hope you liked it! <strong>

~Amber Ember7


	3. Chapter 3(Kinda Fill-In)

**Hey! So I got special pushing to update this story from bethechange1011,(She has magical persuasive skills, I would've updated anyway, just not as soon probably) so she would update The 76th Hunger Games which is an awesome HoO/HG crossover, you should all read! Anywho, here is my third chapter! Yaaay! First I just want to thank all you who have reviewed followed and favorited this! You don't know how happy it makes me! **

**To Guest(I am now going to call the one who made a different line each sentence CookiePanda Because I feel like it): That makes me laugh, because that is how I totally feel. Its okay, I think all of us have a little bit of that obsession in us.**

**To SanubisLover: I get that, all the way. Virtual High Five! Seriously I don't really ship Salt, mostly SANUBIS HERE! Thanks, I do enjoy making original ideas, and not one of dose clichés, though, some of them are quite fantastic...**

**To Other Guest(I'm calling you FantasticFox): Your comment makes me happier than it should, but glad you liked my chessines!**

**Love all you reviewers! Disclaimer time! **

**Sadie?**

**Yes?**

**Do I look like a middle aged man?**

**Well...**

**Um, excuse me?**

**HAHAHAHA**

**Ok, do I have 2 sons, a wife, and do you think I would throw one of my OTPs into TARTARUS?**

**Hard to say about the last part. You are a little crazy.**

**Do I HAVE 2 SONS AND A WIFE THEN?**

**No, gods no. Please let me hope not.**

**You could've just said No. But I agree. I am in middle school, no need for further explanation.**

* * *

><p>She sighed. Her breath blew onto his face, gently. It was warm, and it smelled sweet. He just wanted to fall asleep like this. Her next to him, sharing warmth. It was peaceful, it was wonderful. He wanted it last forever, but it was then he remembered their situation. About his father, and her uncle, and his status at school, and hers. What was happening anyway? She probably didn't even like him. Just using him or something. But for what. They were at <em>his <em>house. They were the only ones there, other than his mom, but she was making dinner. She was the one who kissed him. What was happening? He thought again. He overthought things like this much. It came with the smartness. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing even breaths, asleep, he assumed. Her red streak in her face, flying on and off, as she breathed through her nose. He moved it behind her ear, as her nose twitched, like it was tickling her. She snuggled closer to Anubis unconsciously, and he welcomed it.

"She likes you. you know. Its not just an act." Nepthys called over the wall.

"How do you know?"

"She kept with you didn't she? She continued on, she kissed with love. Know that."

"But I-"

"Love doesn't care about status, or looks honey. Only how its treated."

"Why am I doing this? She can't even be with me. I'm only hurting myself."

"If you told her that, you'd be hurting her. If you love her, you know you can't do that to her."

"I'd hurt her if I let this go on! I don't know how I exactly feel! I- I just"

"You what?"

"I don't know."

"You like her, you just know it yet."

"Yea? Since when did you become the goddess of love?"

"I just know sweetheart. Its a mom thing." He laughed. "Hey, could you let the dog in? While you two were sleeping, I let him out. He's probably freezing." They had fallen asleep? Well, he knew she had, but Anubis didn't recall waking up, or drifting off, for that matter. He was reluctant to let go of Sadie, and he was afraid he would wake her. But, he got up and opened the door. Ammit, a poodle, came running in, yapping loudly. Anubis picked him up and tried muffling the barks,but Ammit leaped from Anubis's arms and ran for the couch, and jumped onto Sadie, licking her all over the face. Sadie woke with a start, and put a hand on her face, feeling the slobber, she said a quiet "Ew." and used her arm to wipe off her face. She looked around for a little, remembering where she was. Her eyes lingered on Anubis, then Ammit yapped again, and she looked at the poodle.

"Who's this?"

"His name is Ammit. He's really my boss's dog, but he asked me to take care of him. He likes to lick the faces of everyone he meets."

"Yeah, I figured something like that. Who's your boss? Where do you work?" She just wanted to know if it was one of Amos's little minions, or someone that was relatively nice.

"Osiris. The Gravedigger, I'll help him out digging the graves, that's pretty much it." She nodded. Osiris was a friend? of her dad's. She really didn't know what to call him, friend, family, they had had a weird relationship. Osiris was a sweet, old man. He would treat Anubis fine, he wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Oh, that's good." She looked around the room. She missed Anubis's warmth, but she felt like snuggling next to him, placing his hand on her hips, would be the wrong thing to do at the moment. Her uncle would be suspecting something to be happening if she was still out late at- she looked at her watch- 11:30! Crap! How long had they been at Anubis's house? Anubis looked at Sadie with raised eyebrows and a confused look altogether.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, yeah, I mean no, but yes. Ack. Okay, well its really late and my uncle probably thinks I'm being like high-school-girl-goes-out-with-a-boy-really-late-and-still-hasn't-come-home weirdness, if you get what I mean, and I don't really know how I should say that I need to leave and its just like I don't really want to leave, but-"

"Sadie."

"Yeah?"

"Stop rambling."

"Okay."

"You really need to leave?"

"Yeah, I should." He sighs.

"Alright." He walks to the door, and heads outside. Sadie follows him out and into his car. The car ride is silent the whole way to her house. No one quite knew what to say. It wasn't the most ordinary thing what had happened that day. Sadie watched the pines that lined the road blur into a large dark green-black blob all mixed into each other. Anubis rolls down the windows despite the cold night, and his already messy hair, becomes even more with the wind blowing through it. He smiles, he's comfortable. Sadie shivers in the cold, she was only wearing a halter top, so of course she was cold. Anubis notices the shiver and immediately rolls up the windows on the car. "Sorry. I like the cold, that's why I don't mind not having a heater."

"No, its okay. I just- I'm not used to the cold, I always have the heater on in the cold, and I didn't bring my jacket tonight, thinking I wouldn't need it."

"Oh, well I'll turn on the car heater for you anyway." She nodded, and placed her hand on the console. He readjusted the temperature then placed his his hand on top of the console as well. Without meaning to, he put his hand right on top of hers. She shivered, this time with a sudden feeling of warmth, not from the cold. Neither pulled their hand away. The car pulled up front to the Kane House. Sadie got out, bid Anubis goodnight, and headed to the front door. She opened the large marble door, and suddenly became face-to-face with her brother Carter.

"Out a little late aren't you?" He partially sneered.

"Shut up Carter. Shouldn't you be reading a textbook or something?"

"I finished that about 2 hours ago, when you usually get back home from a date. It makes me wonder. What did you do?"

"You know, I expected this from Amos, but not you."

"Oh well. You gonna answer my question?"

"We watched a movie and played a game after dinner."

"What game?" Good Lord, what did he think she did? She was only 2 years younger than him. Her being a Sophomore, him being a Senior.

"Scattergories." He looked puzzled.

"You were at his house all this time playing a game? Scattergories?"

"Yep." Lies. Well, partially. She was telling part of the truth.

"Fine. Amos fell asleep, wanted me to record what time you got home." Goodness, what was wrong with the man? She was 15!

"Alright. Night." She bounded up the stairs to her room. She wasn't going to be sleeping. She was going to go over what had happened. Her change in opinion of the nerdy boy, who turned out to not even be nerdy, just really smart. She Plopped on her bed and grabbed her iPod. She rolled through her playlists. She didn't want to listen to all of the songs on any of her playlists at the time, so she slid over to 'Artists' and clicked on Coldplay, the only song she had by them was Midnight, which was exactly what she wanted to hear. That song always managed to clear her head. She let it play repeatedly as she thought about the last part of her day. She ended up actually falling asleep to it, despite her doubts about being able to sleep, and dreamt about the homely brown house.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a bad ending... Sorry 'bout that guys. I am just trying to jump over the block, that so often challenges authors. Anywho Follow, Favorite, Review. I really appreciate all you guys! Bear with me, I'm hoping to make it better. I just need to shake out of the idea that I need less description, when I write, because that's what my teachers tell me. I know I need more description, I know I need longer chapters. Well, um yeah. Oh I finished BoO! Yay! I know that's HoO not TKC but you know. <strong>

**~Amber Ember7**


	4. Important Author's Note, Please Read

**Hey Guys! Okay, so sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is actually just an IMPORTANT author's note, alright!**

**Okay, so. I need for you guys to tell me which story I should work on first. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you guys to go and check it out. What I will do is whichever gets the most votes will be updated this weekend, the next highest one in votes will be done the next week, and so on. Then, I will use that pattern from then on, alright? I will not always update on the same day, but it will be in the assigned week. Once the poll is finished I will announce the schedule. So please, please, please, check that out ASAP! My deadline will be for by the end of the month, I will be sporadically working on my stories until then. Alright, so that'll be it.**

**P.S. If you are a guest, you can just review and tell me which story I should update! I also will take PMs. **

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
